


Starlight

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contests, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Keith (Voltron), Spa Treatments, facemasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith has a way with words.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 19
Kudos: 209





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChloeCristata and RedStasiaStar for the name "Starlight"! A few of you also suggested Lance call Keith "mullet", so thanks to all of you as well!🥰

Keith thought he was being obvious. He out right said he was JEALOUS. How do you get more obvious than that?! They had woken up snuggled together, before Lance practically jumped out of bed and raced away (after getting dressed of course).

Maybe if he tried a different approach. No no, he still wasn't going to just blurt out "Hey Lance, I like you." No, too forward. But maybe…..

"I've figured out today's term," Keith said, coming to sit next to Lance in the kitchen. Hunk was there too, having recruited Lance into trying his latest breakfast creation.

"You guys are still doing this?" Hunk asked.

"Hunk," Lance said. "I will not lose to Mullet here." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Loverboy," he said. Lance pouted.

"What's the term?" he asked.

"Starlight," Keith said. "My dad once told me he used to call my mom that." Lance's eyes softened at that.

"That's a good one, Starlight," he said, a gentle smile forming on his lips. Keith practically beamed. Maybe this dork of a boy would finally get it!

"Glad I finally thought of a good one," he said. Lance chuckled.

"Yeah it was about time," Lance said. "Nothing wrong with classics, but yours were getting boring."

"Hey!" Keith said, but laughed anyway. Hunk just shook his head.

"So, what exactly happens when one of you wins?" Hunk asked.

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day," Lance said. "And I honestly haven't thought of what that will be yet."

"Wow, so confident," Keith said.

"Of course, Starlight," Lance said. "You gave me an easy one today. After yesterday, I expected a challenge."

"What can I say," Keith said, standing. "I hate seeing you sad." With that he left, leaving Lance to puzzle out the meaning of his words. Hunk just shrugged.

*****

"Hey, Starlight!" Lance called, running after Keith. Said boy turned. He was on his way to take a shower (he'd just been training and had sweat pretty badly…..talk about gross).

"What's up?" he asked.

"Were you going to shower?" Lance asked, eyeing Keith's towel.

"Yeah," Keith said. "Why?"

"Well," Lance said. "If you want, I found out the castle has a spa. Much more relaxing and way more products to use."

"You mean more facemasks?" Keith asked. Lance frowned.

"Do you not use shampoo?" he asked.

"What? Of course I do," Keith said. Lance's frown deepened slightly.

"Do you just use the dispenser stuff?" he asked. Keith shifted.

"Well,' he said. "There's no other soap, so I just sort of use it….for everything?" Lance looked like he might cry.

"Starlight," he said. "WHY. Come with me, I will teach you the art of pampering." He grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him to a different part of the castle.

"Lance, hold on!" Keith said as Lance shoved him over to a chair.

"Shush!" he said, pushing Keith into the chair. It reminded Keith of those massage chairs at nail salons. "Just relax, Starlight, you're in good hands." He lifted Keith's feet up, tugging his boots off, before placing them into a small tub of warm water.

"What are you-" Keith started, but cut himself off when Lance began running his feet. Now, Keith wasn't a huge fan of his own feet. Feet in general tended to weird him out. But oh man. This foot rub was AMAZING.

"This is just the beginning, Starlight," Lance said, grinning. Keith just hummed.

The next few hours were a bit hazy for Keith. Lance treated him to the foot rub, a shoulder rub, washed his hair (not the rest of him, thanks. That would have been awkward), and now they were sitting together doing another facemask. The whole time, Keith had been so relaxed. And he couldn't stop touching his hair, something that made Lance giggle. It was quickly becoming Keith's favorite sound.

"Soft," Keith muttered for the eighth time.

"That's what happens to it when it's taken care of properly," Lance said. Keith blushed and readjusted the headband he had on.

"I guess I sorta stopped caring when I was in the desert," Keith said. Lance nodded.

"Probably not your top priority, huh Starlight?" Lance said. "But really, you should let me trim your hair a bit. I won't go crazy and cut it super short or anything, but it's like you took a knife to it all that time in the desert." Keith's blush intensified.

"Um," he said eloquently.

"Starlight," Lance said, horrified. "You didn't."

"I didn't have any scissors!" Keith said defensively. "All I had was my knife! And I only cut it when it got annoying!"

"Starlight, no!" Lance groaned. "You're damaging your beautiful locks." Keith paused.

"Beautiful?" he asked. "I thought you hated my hair."

"Just because I think you could have a better hair style, doesn't mean I don't like your hair," Lance said. "And now I've confirmed it's just as soft as it looks." Keith's eyes widened. Did Lance just admit he stared at his hair?!

"Oh," Keith said. "Thanks." Smooth, Keith. Smooth.

"Sure," Lance said. "You can take your mask off by the way." He started to peel off his own, Keith scrambling to do his own, since his brain was still stuck on "Lance likes my hair! He LIKES it!". Once he finished getting his mask off, he looked up to see Lance staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just…." Lance said. He reached over and wiped off a bit of the left over mask, right at the top of Keith's forehead. Keith swallowed, noticing how close they were now.

"Lance," Keith said softly, when his fingers lingered on his skin. 

"Mm?" Lance hummed. Keith swallowed again and leaned forward, softly pecking Lance on the lips. He pulled back quickly, but Lance was faster, putting both hands on Keith's face to pull him back in, making the kiss deeper and longer. Keith's eyes widened in surprise before he was melting into the kiss. Lance pulled back.

"So," he said. "How would you feel about being my boyfriend, Starlight?"

"I'd love that," Keith said, kissing Lance again. He was glad his new approach seemed to have worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.....the fluff. 😍
> 
> Also, is it sad I had to sound out how to spell scissors by saying SK-I-SSORS? 😂
> 
> Don't worry, there is still more to come! Just because they confessed doesn't mean this series is over! I have plans! 😆


End file.
